Black Raven
by Tomsgurl4lyfe
Summary: A girl has fallen on the island with the boys, one of the boys wants to kill her but can't for the sake of being alone again. Please Read and Review!


A/N: This is my first attempt at Lord of the Flies, so please don't flame me too much, but if you see that something is wrong please let me know. I love Jack so that's why I'm doing a story about him.

**********

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

**********

Chapter 1: The fire in the sky

**********

Jack's POV

It had been 5 years since we were trapped on this remote island somewhere, no one has found us and there has been many wars and truces between people. The youngest person now was probably 12 years old and I was still the leader of the hunters. Even though living on an island with boys for 5 years had me sometimes wondering my true sexuality, but I realized I could never convert even though some of the boys already did. I always had hope that one day we would be rescued but as the years passed my hope became almost none and the savage within me always caused me to have tempers with my fellow companions. I was laying on the beach near Castle Rock where we moved our tribe when I saw bright thing in the sky. I got up to take a closer look and I realize that it was a plane. My heart skipped a beat and I yelled out to the other boys to look in the sky. Ralph and the others came out from under the rocks to look at the sky. Ralph was screaming it's a plane, it's a plane were saved, but all of a sudden the plane was flying too low and then fire broke out and the right wing of the plane was on fire. It started to go down and then finally it crashed in the ocean not far from shore. I told everyone to swim out and see if they can find survivors and any supplies. I jumped into the water and swam towards the wreckage. The plane was cut in half and I dove underneath to find any survivors. 

Normal POV

As he swam through the isles he came upon a group of people, he saw a man and to his guess his wife who were sitting on the right side of the plane and were burned to death, Jack couldn't stand the image and turned to look at the other side. On the other side there was a girl who looked perfectly normal except she was unconsciousness, Jack broke her seat belt and pulled her up to the surface. He saw Ralph and called him over to help him pull her to shore. They finally reached shore and realize that she wasn't breathing. They lifted her up and was patting her back to try o get the water out. (A/N: I realize since it was in the past and everything I don't think anyone could have taught them CPR so that was the best they could do) Finally the girl coughed up all the water that she had swallowed. She looked like she was about to pass out again, but she looked at Jack and then Ralph then she passed out again. Jack laid her down on some blanket leaves and left to go see the others.

"Did you guys find any supplies?" Jack asked Same and Eric. Sam and Eric walked toward Jack with tons of stuff in their hands. Ralph walked over to go sort it all out, he put it into different groups, food, tools, and regular stuff. Ralph was so excited about the new supplies that he started flipping out when he saw a Twinkie in there. (A/N: Did they have Twinkies back then? Oh well they do now) But Ralph knew better and put the Twinkie aside. 

"If we ration this food good enough we can have enough food to last us the year" Ralph said. Jack nodded towards to Ralph and then looked at the girl that was still unconscious. And gave a despising look toward her.

"Yes but remember now we have another mouth to feed, unless we kill her while she is still in her sleep" Jack said. Ralph and Same and Eric all stopped what they were doing to turn and look to him.

"We can't do that Jack, she's a girl" Sam and Eric said stressing the word girl.

"Yea please do not kill her I mean come on even you yourself said you couldn't wait to get off this island so you can meet a girl" Ralph said. Jack just rolled his eye at them.

"Yes but not at the expense of our food supply, I'm going to go hunting for food since now we need more" Jack said. He picked up his spear and left to go into the forest as he entered he past by the girl. He had to admit she was beautiful, she black raven hair and her complexion was fair and her lips were a luscious pink color. 'No Jack stop thinking about her' Jack thought to himself and left to go into the forest.

*******

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this now can you please Review!!!!!!!!! thanx


End file.
